


Sunshine

by moonlightsmiles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, KalosShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsmiles/pseuds/moonlightsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's found an easier way to get over a rainy day. / kalosshipping . Serena x Calem [drabble] \</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

The drops pitter-pattered onto the window’s pane. The golden haired girl lusted for a warm spring day, however it was cold and humid. Beads of rain felt as if they were ice, the sky bleak and grey. She licked her dry lips and looked down at the book she was reading. 

The library had a tepid temperature, with occasional streaks of cold air creeping in somehow. The young girl’s eyes wavered, showing signs of drowsiness. She looked back at the window, sighing she rested her arms down on the table along with her head. Her arms shivered up with goosebumps, then her eyes steadily shut. 

Although she was sleeping alone at the mahogany table, a young man slightly smiled to himself as he watched her fall to slumber. He then held back an immense need to laugh—the girl snorted, twice, in her sleep. The black haired boy soon noticed he and the girl were the only people in the library, except for the librarian of course. He decided to fancy himself—so he sat down in the seat across from her, watching her endearingly. 

He set his chin in his palms, his eyes flashing with delight. Perhaps, she was his sunshine on a rainy day?  _She indeed is,_ he thought to himself. 

The boy then became aware she was cold, as taken note by her goosebumps. “Sere, you should watch out for yourself, you might get sick,” he said quietly, toying with her hair around his finger. 

He then stood up from his seat and stepped over to the napping girl. The grey-eyed boy took off his blue jacket and laid it onto her. She nuzzled into it while a happy smile appeared on her snoozing face. A small laugh slipped out from his amused simper, his silver eyes gazing lovingly. However, his watch beeped and he flinched. 

"Oops, gotta go now," he said, turning off the sound on his wrist. "Keep it for now, Serena." 

The boy smiled once again, walking away from his sunshine. 

 


End file.
